warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Whatever It May Be, 100% and then some.
Cats WaterClan *'Streamwillow' *'Dewdropsplash' *'Tigerlily' *'Meadowstar' FireClan *'Mousedust' *'Whiskerpaw' *'Acornpaw' *'Beepaw' *'Stormstar' *'Topheavy' *'Mapleleaf' Prologue "Leave me alone!" Topheavy hissed. He swiped his paw through the air, just barley skimming Mapleleaf's whiskers. She snarled and leaped onto to his back, digging her claws into his flanks. She bit down on his neck and Topheavy weakened his struggling. His breathing rattled as he slumped to the ground. Topheavy's eyes rolled back in his head as Mapleleaf let go of him. Topheavy's eyes closed and he stopped breathing. What have I done? I killed him! My own father! ''Mapleleaf thought desperately as she struggled with the thought of killing her own father. Chapter 1 Mapleleaf stumbled home, tripping over her paws but not caring. Because of her, she knew her father wouldn't be coming home with her. She had fought him when she was mad and she had killed him. She shuddered as she remembered the horrible accident. As she walked home, she came across a WaterClan patrol, consisting of their deputy, Streamwillow, and two warriors, Dewdropsplash and Tigerlily. She dashed behind a tree and watched as they walked past. Tigerlily stopped abruptly, sniffing the air. She turned around and walked really close to the tree she was behind. Tigerlily looked around the tree and saw Mapleleaf. She hissed and grabbed her by the scruff, dragging her from behind the tree. Mapleleaf unsheathed her claws. Streamwillow flicked his tail. "What are you doing?" He asked. Mapleleaf stuttered. "I killed my father" she told him. Dewdropsplash gasped and Mapleleaf remembered that Topheavy was his father too. "I'm sorry, Dewdropsplash. I killed because I was mad." Dewdropsplash snarled and leaped on her. "How could you?" he howled. He drew out his claws and slashed her throat. "Noooo!" Tigerlily screamed. She tore Dewdropsplash off of her. She padded Mapleleaf's wound, but it wouldn't stop. "No." Tigerlily whispered. "I'm sorry, mom. Forgive me." She whispered with a rasp. She closed her eyes and her flanks stopped moving. Tigerlily dug her face into Mapleleaf's fur and glared at Dewdropsplash. "I taught you well." She jeered. Chapter 2 "Oof! Get off of me you great lump!" Mousedust grumbled. She pushed Cloudstorm off of her and rolled over, a piece of moss sticking to her head. "Come here. Don't be grumpy." Cloudstorm crawled closer and wrapped his tail around her flanks. Mousedust hesitated before replying, "I am due for a dawn patrol. I'll see you later." Cloudstorm's eyes clouded for a moment. As Mousedust clambered out of the warriors den, Mapleleaf and the deputy, Tigerwillow, walked over to her. "Have you seen Topheavy?" Tigerwillow asked, her blue eyes troubled. Mousedust shook her head. "No, sorry." Mapleleaf walked over to the warrior's den with Tigerwillow and asked Cloudstorm the same question. As Mousedust Sat down at the tunnel and washed her ears, a bundle of apprentices crashed into her, play fighting. "Can't you do better than that?" the skinniest apprentice growled to the black apprentice. "Yea, sure, I can do better than you in your dreams!" The black apprentice launched herself onto the skinnier apprentice and battered his stomach. Mousedust shook out her fur and grimaced. "Ow, you guys. You're scaring the kits." All three cats turned towards the nursery and saw four brindled faces staring at them with fear blazing in their eyes. Mousedust turned back to the two apprentices. "Where's Acornpaw?" she asked, worry edging her voice. The apprentices looked at each other. "Spit it out!" Mousedust roared. The apprentices edged back in fear. "H-he was playing by the river when Whiskerpaw and I were practicing our tree-climbing. Suddenly, Acornpaw fell in the river. He was gone when we turned around, so we left and and hoped no one would notice." Mousedust started breathing heavily. The three apprentices were her kits and she had almost lost Whiskerpaw to an eagle when she was younger. ''What happened and what will happen are two totally different things. '' Chapter 3 Acornpaw gasped for air as the current tugged at his fur and drug him downstream. A wide expanse of heather meadow lay near the Sun Rocks. ''WaterClan! Oh-no! What am I going to do if they catch me? ''Acornpaw was getting closer, but it felt like ages before he pulled himself up onto the shadiest part of the Sun Rocks. Behind him the leaves rustled and a WaterClan patrol bursted from the bracken. "I knew I smelled intruders!" the deputy, Streamwillow, snarled victoriously. "Calm down, Streamwillow." his mate, Tigerlily, whispered. She turned her attention to Acornpaw. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Acornpaw shuddered. "M-my name is Acornpaw, and I'm from FireClan." Streamwillow snickered. "Then how in the name of StarClan did you get here?" he asked with mock sadness. Acornpaw snarled at the muscular blue tom. "Hey watch it, kid." Tigerlily warned. "He killed Dewdropsplash after he killed Streamwillow's mother." Acornpaw sat straight. "I fell in the stream and was washed down to the Sun Rocks. And then you guys found me. "We need to tell Meadowstar about this." Streamwillow growled. "She won't be happy." Later, the deputy, two warrios, and FireClan apprentice made it to WaterClan's camp. The Clan cats around them gasped as they saw and smelled an unwelcome and sodden visitor. "What is this?" Meadowstar screeched. "Why have you brought me this---this animal into my camp?" Tigerlily stepped forward. "Meadowstar? I haven't told you the truth. The mother of this kit is my sister, a LOYAL FireClan warrior. This is Acornpaw, her youngest kit. Meadowstar leaped down, her claws unsheathed and glistening. "WHAT?" she snarled. "WaterClan! We have a half-Clan cat who has been hiding in the shadows for StarClan knows how many moons! It is time we rage war against FireClan!" The cats yelled 'hoorah!' to the already half-covered moon. Most of the cats, except queens and kits started hunting and training. Acornpaw was taken away to an underground tunnel beneath the warriors den. "PLease don't! FireClan will come looking for me!" Streamwillow silenced him with a hard glare. "Not unless we strike first." Chapter 4 "What do you mean he fell in the river?" Mousedust demanded, aiming a heartbroken glare to her brown tabby kit. "I mean he was trying to catch leaves that fell from the trees. He was jumping in the air and... stuff... and he feels backwards in the river. We heard him scream but then we came back." Mousedust's eyes watered. "Oh StarClan, make sure he's all right." She padded to her mate, Tigerfur, and curled next to him. "Oh, gosh. I'm lost for words. I'm sorry this happened." Mousedust just sighed and closed her drooping eyes. Her thoughts were suddenly clouded as a bright light seemed to burn through her eyelids. Starry cats of all colors and sizes surrounded her. She could see all her siblings who had died in the flood, her parents who were killed by badgers, and... Oh! Topheavy sat straight in front of her, a few fox-lengths away. Memories flashed in her mind: Mapleleaf arguing with Topheavy, them leaving the camp, Mapleleaf coming back bloodied and mangled. Her head spun with emotion and her chest ache with a welt of grief for her lost leader. The husky, rasped voice of a cat snapped her back to her dream. She spun around and saw Topheavy looking down on her from StarClan's Sun Rocks. He smiled and it made Mousedust feel good to see something so familiar. "I know how you must feel, seeing me and your loved ones in StarClan. Just know your time will come." Suddenly, the sky grew dark. The Sun Rocks dissolved into a thick green river. The slime tugged at her fur. The starry figures of Topheavy and Mapleleaf swirled around her head. "Just know your time will come. Soon. And when darkness falls, the Stars will shine to guide you." Mousedust woke back to the nest in the warriors den, Tigerfur sleeping sound behind her. Chapter 5 Streamwillow grumbled something in Tigerlily's direction, and Acornpaw managed to catch it. "You weren't supposed to tell her that. Just don't tell her I'm your father." ''Father? '' Now that Acornpaw was able to get a good look at him, he did look frail, and his ribs shown through his pelt. Tigerlily looked lean and muscular, and the markings on their flanks almost matched. "Umm... Meadowstar?" Acornpaw bravely mewed. Meadowstar spun around, the fur on her spine bristling. "What is it? Hurry up, I haven't a lot of time." she snarled. "Well, you see. Keeping me here while you discuss your war strategies is kind of foolish when you are keeping a cat from the enemy Clan hostage." Acornpaw extended his claws briskly. "Such strong words from a cat so small." Meadowstar smiled her yellow teeth, sliding her head through the rock walls. "Listen. You make another snide remark again and you won't be going home." Acornpaw whipped his claws across her muzzle, grimacing at the sight of her pale blood. She reared back, screeching in pain. Apparently when Acornpaw struck her, he caught the corner of her eye as well. "Help me! Help me please! Willowdusk! Hurry!" The medicine cat bundled out of the medicine cat den with a mouthful of herbs. She wrapped a cobweb around her bleeding eye and laid a creamy-yellow poultice around it. Meadowstar sighed. "I guess he won't be going home after all." Chapter 6 "Stormstar!" Mousedust hollared through the overhanging lichen. "Wha-what?!" Stormstar grumbled. He was sleeping, but Mousedust didn't feel bad. "Acornpaw fell in the river and is now being held hostage by WaterClan!" Stormstar looked startled. "By WaterClan? I'll send a patrol down immediately to see!" '''LATER' "Okay." Whiskerpaw announced. "But I want to tell the whole Clan." Mousedust and Stormstar shot a look at each other. "Sure." they said in unison. Whiskerpaw and Beepaw clambered to the Highrock. "Cats of FireClan. Two young apprentices have some very important news to share with you." In the blink of an eye, the cats shot from their dens to their places below. The kits and queens stayed off to the side, while warriors and elders gathered in the middle. Whiskerpaw cleared her throat. "Yesterday, me and my brother, Beepaw, were playi---" A cranky elder spoke up, "Just get on with it!" Stormstar hushed the uproarous Clan. "Continue" he said to Whiskerpaw. "As I was saying, me and my brother were playnig by the stream, practicing our tree-climbing. Acornpaw was kit-playing by the river and fell in. We heard a splash and knew he fell in, but we didn't know what to do, so we just left and hoped no one would notice his absence." There was chatter and argument amongst the cats. "Wait! She has more to say!" Whiskerpaw nodded. "Just after that, Mousedust had later told Stormstar and he sent a patrol. When the patrol returned, they said they found his scent along with a WaterClan patrol by the Sun Rocks." Stormstar quickly silenced the Clan. "Tonight, we will practice and strengthen our attacking and fighting skills. I will send some cats out to get food for the night before we launch the attack. Go and practice!" "But Stormstar--?" Mousedust began, but soon after, she realized she was talking to the wind. ---- '''Sequel: '''Battle of Survival Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics Category:~xXSpottedgorseXx~'s Fanfics